Seddie OneShots
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: just some random one-shots that I come up with from time to time!  first one is cliche! but the others will hopefully be more original!  Please review!
1. Imperfections and Sandwiches?

I just couldn't take it anymore. Watching Freddie flirt with Carly all day everyday when I love him pushed me over the edge. So, I went to the kitchen (at my house, I doubt Carly has a razor at her's) and found the sharp piece of metal laying near the sink. I grabbed it and jogged over to the bathroom. Once inside, I raised my sleeve, all the way to my shoulder. I knew exactly what I was going to carve into my skin: imperfect. Because that's what I am, imperfect. Not like Carly though, she's perfect. She's girly and frilly and pretty and nice. And that's why he loves her. I could feel the tears come to my eyes as I ran the blade over the skin of my upper arm. It hurt like hell, but after i was done (I can write... er, carve really small letters so it doesn't even go down to my elbow), I felt... good. My arm was bleeding, but not too badly. I dabbed off my arm and rolled my sleeve back down and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I slowly stood from the bathroom floor and redid my makeup (well, the eyeliner since that's all I wear). I changed quickly and ran out the door. I only had about a half hour before iCarly started. I ran the whole way to Carly's and also up the stairs. That is more running than I have ever done in my life. Ever. Well... maybe, there was this one time when I put a bottle of hot sauce in a cop's coffee...

"Sam! SAM!" Carly called and I jumped out of train of thought. My hand immediately flew to my new cut, but I covered myself by acting like I was scratching.

"Yeah" I replied innocently.

"We've been calling for like 10 minutes." Freddie said, looking almost concerned.

"Oh, well sorry. I was thinking." I said quietly as the adrenaline wore off and my arm began to hurt again.

"Okay cool, but we gotta start iCarly!" Carly exclaimed as we took our places and the show began.

"And we are... clear! Great show guys!" Freddie called as he set his camera down. By now, my hurt like hell once again. I rubbed it unconsciously as Freddie walked over to Carly and began his usually flirting. It stung pretty bad and I felt like cutting again.

"Momma's hungry!" I said as an excuse to go down to the kitchen. I ran down the stairs again, but when I got there, I didn't find anything. My heart ached more and I needed a way to release this pressure... this hurt. Before I knew it, I was in Carly's bathroom grabbing a new shaver. I locked the door and slowly ran the cold steel along my arm again, just above my first cut. I observed the word and felt tears well again. But I managed to blink them back this time.

"Sam, you okay?" Carly called from outside.

"Yup!" I called back as I flushed the unused toilet and washed the blood off my fingers before walking out.

"Did you wash your hands?" Freddie asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah." I answered simply. His mouth fell open from the lack of insults and pain.

"Sam... are you sure you feel fine?" Carly asked, very concerned this time.

"Yeah I just need to go, see ya tomorrow Carls. Freddie." I said walking out and back home.

I walked into my pitch black house, turning on lights as I went along. I went straight to bed, dreading the next day. If I was pushed to cutting myself... what else could I be pushed to do? God, I really don't want to kill myself, I just don't want to live anymore either.

*3rd person POV*

(Back with Carly and Freddie)

"... Something is seriously wrong..." Freddie said, his eyes still wide.

"I know. Hey, have you told her yet?" Carly asked, taking a seat next to him on her bed.

"No, I'm afraid she'll kill me. But really, did you hear her? She called me 'Freddie'." he said, worried about his best frenemy.

"Yeah, that was really weird. Maybe if you'd just tell her..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I have to go, my mom'll freak soon."

"K, bye!" And with that, Freddie was gone and sleep came to Carly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*Sam's POV again*

The next several days passed in a blur. The same thing would happen day after day. I would wake up, get dressed go to school, see Freddie, get sad and cut myself in the girl's bathroom at lunch. I only cut the upper part om arms, so not much bleeding happened. And everyday, I would re-carve 'imperfect' after school. Life was simple, easy. It sucked but I had my dirty little secret so it was fine. Well, until the day I tripped.

I walked into Carly's apartment as I always do, but Carly and Spencer weren't there today. I blinked for a couple of seconds, but slowly turned back to door and began to leave. But that's when Freddie just so happened to be walking in. Long story short, he bumped into me, I began to fall, he caught me, but my sleeve pulled up and my cuts were completely exposed. Ah shit.

*Freddie's POV*

I couldn't believe my eyes. There, on Sam's left arm, were cuts. Everywhere. I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"S-sam... wha-what happened?" I stuttered. She tried to snatch her arm back but I kept a firm grip on her. I looked over the many cuts but one huge one stood out. It was a word: imperfect. She didn't...? "Sam, talk." I demanded now.

"What do you want me to say Freddie? I cut myself 'cause it feels nice. It takes away the emotional pain!" she yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay, who's ass do I need to kick?" I asked, deadly serious. Who ever caused Sam to cut herself didn't deserve to live.

"You can't kick your own ass Freddork." she stated quietly, shyly. My world suddenly came crashing down. Me? I did this?

"Oh my god, Sam. I-I'm sorry. If you really didn't like me flirting with you, all you had to do was tell me." I said feeling guilty. I had been flirting with her ever since I realized that if I dated Carly, I would have to deal with guys fawning over her all the time. So, basically, I started right after our first kiss. After that kiss, I saw her differently. After seeing her actually care that I was getting bullied and how we shared our very first kiss. It changed me.

"It's fi- wait... What did you say?"she asked, sounding shocked and slightly confused at the end.

"You could have just told me to back off." I repeated.

"No no no, before that!"

"Um, If you really didn't like me flirting with you?" I asked more than repeated this time. Why was she surprised by this?

"Flirting with me? No, it was your flirting with Carly." she said slowly, like she was talking to a three year old.

"I wasn't flirting with Carly, I was asking her how I could win you over." I explained quickly. Sam stood there silently and perfectly still, so I slowly let go of her arm. "Sam, I deal with your punches and slaps, because I love that you're touching me. I deal with all of your name calling, because I love your voice. I deal with you, because I love you." I said quietly. I waited for a response, but she just stood there. Silently. I sighed and began to turn around to leave, it was obvious that she didn't love me too. I was about half way around my turn when she grabbed my arm and crushed her lips to mine. It was so much different than our first kiss! Our lips moved in perfect sync and- wow, when did she become such an amazing kisser? We were juniors now, so we had obviously done a lot of kissing, but I didn't expect her to be that good of a kisser! Soon enough, she released my arm to wrap her arms around my neck. I instantly wrapped my arms around the small of her back and pulled her closer. I was just about to slip in some tongue, when she pulled away. I could feel the confused, slightly hurt expression on my face.

"No need to look like a lost puppy dork! Momma's just hungry." Sam laughed. I perked up a little bit. I just realized that she always calls me a "momma's boy" and she calls herself "momma"!

"Okay Princess Puckett, shall it be ham?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, now cook my nubby slave!" she called from the living room.

"Hey, how could you even kiss a nub?" I asked as I pulled out all of the ingredients for a ham sandwich.

"You may be a nub, the nubbiest nub in all of nubdom, but you're my nub. The only nub that could ever make me fall in love." she said and I stopped what I was doing. She loved me too. She loved me too! I smiled from ear to ear and picked up right where I had left off. Something tells me that this relationship is gonna be awesome.

"I think that you should, that you are no where near imperfect. You are a perfect Puckett... and maybe a perfect Benson." I called, whispering the very last part. She looked over at me and pretended to glare.

"I heard that last part Benson." she growled, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Sorry... Benson." I chuckled. This made Sam jump off the couch and tackle me in the kitchen. We fought for dominance and she almost won, but I ended up above her. I smiled down at her and slowly leaned down to kiss her again, but right before I got to her lips, she flipped us around and was above me. She giggled (yes, Samantha Puckett giggled!) and gave me a chaste kiss before standing up and walking away again. Oh, yes, this was going to be an awe inspiring relationship.


	2. iOMG Speculation!

Sam's POV

"No I don't." I insisted with an exasperated sigh. I was talking to Carly at our lockers and the nub was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes you do! You love Brad!" she squelled and I swear, a few of my brain cells died.

"Youch, Carly, bring it down a few octaves." Freddie said as he walked up.

"How can I when Sam's in love?" she said in a singsong voice.

"Really?" Freddie asked and I rolled my eyes. Why would he care? When my eyes focused again, he looked... excited? Why?

"Yes with Brad!" she said, squelling again. I covered my ears at the same time as Freddie. Great minds think alike- wait.

"Brad from math?" he asked, looking a bit sadder.

"No Brad from science." Carly answered and Freddie's face fell more, only for a second though. Then he acted perky...

"That is wonderful! Just great!"... a little too perky. I opened my mouth to deny it, but was drowned out by the school bell. Great, now Fredifer thinks I love Brad from science instead of him... did I just think that?

Do-do-do-do

Hello students. This is Principal Franklin and I just need you all to know that...

THIS IS A LOCK DOWN DRILL!

That is all.

Do-do-do-do

Wow that was unexpected. Note my sarcastic tone. Lock downs were so stupid. Basically all you did was walk around the dark hallways with no classes. It was great, no classes and all, but it took away from my nap time. And Carly was still trying to get me and science Brad alone. Oh yeah, she's talking to me now.

"Go for it, make a move! I mean, c'mon! I know you love Brad! Admit you love him!" she went on, finishing some unheard lecture.

"No." I said simply. I was actually planning on making a better argument, but as soon as I denied it, I saw Fredalupe's head snap up from the near by computer he was working on. I was about to yell at the cute- I mean obnoxious- tech geek, but was suddenly pulled off by my wrist.

"Darn it Carly! Lemme go!" I argued as she pulled me into a dark room. A dark room... that was occupied by Brad and some other chick. Oh lovely.

"Hey Becky would you mind leaving?" Carly asked in her I'm being polite but if you don't do what I say, I'll kill your social life voice. The girl called Becky looked over at us and her eyes widened, then she nearly ran out of the room. Carly went on to push me over to Brad. Then began to creepily walk back to the door.

"I'm not coming back." she said eerily, backing out and closing the door. Brad and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um... why did Carly-" he started.

"She thinks that I like you." I cut him off.

"That's ridiculous! You like, love Freddie!" he exclaimed and my chin nearly hit the ground.

"Wha-what?"

"I know you like Freddie." he said slowly.

"I-I don't l-like Fredward..." I weakly argued, but Brad gave me a knowing smile and I caved. "Okay okay, I like him. I have for a while now."

"I know. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go finish talking to Becky." he said, smiling then leaving, I walked out after him, still not smiling, I hadn't smiled at all today really.

"Why didn't you pull a move?" Carly ambushed me.

"Carly, why don't I talk to Sam?" Fredweird asked. He pulled me into the room I had just left and closed the door again, not even waiting for Carly's answer. I opened my mouth to protest, when he cut off. "Look, I know that it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen, so take that chance. Wear your heart on your sleeve. Show him what you think of him. Because you never know if you might be too late." I stared at him for a moment, contemplating what to do. Then I made up my mind. I slapped him. "OW! Sam! What was that for?" he yelped in pain.

"That was for making me do this." I said then gently cupped the back of his neck and kissed him.

Carly's POV

When Sam kissed Freddie, I could tell he was surprised. Hell, I was surprised. But what made me straighten and raise my eyebrows, was when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss her deeper, more meaningfully than when he kissed me. After watching them make out for a few seconds, I slowly backed away and pulled out my cell.

"Hello?"

"You owe me 20 bucks, my plan worked." I said smiling.

"Aw that's great kiddo!"

"I know right?"

"Yeah, I'll pay ya later. Bye."

"Kay, bye Spence!" I said then hung up and waited for my friends to return.

thats it! :) what did ya think? I hope/think that iOMG will be similar to this! what do you think?


	3. I Hate You!

"Just go die Sam! I'm done with you and your miserable life! Just go die!" Freddie yelled at the blond. They were standng in the halls of their school with their best friend, Carly, watching near by. It had started as an innocent arguement, started by Freddie himself even. They had began arguing about how mean Sam would never leave Mrs. Benson alone. Then, she did the completely expected and bashed Freddie's crazy mom again. And that is how we are now here. Sam was near tears. Yup, Fredward Benson managed to bring Samantha Puckett to tears. Enter Freddie's realization of his words.

"Sam, oh my god, I-I didn't mean it." he said his eyes wide with shock at himself.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said. Like you said before, you always mean every word you say." she replied, a few tears spilling over. The two didn't even notice the huge crowd of students watching anxciously.

"No Sam, I'm so so sorry." he said, attempting to pull his deniable best friend into an apologetic hug.

"Don't touch me." she demanded pushing him away as more and more hot slaty tears poured out of her already puffy, red eyes. She began to run away, but Freddie chased after her. As the crowd began to turn to try and follow the two, Carly stepped in.

"Hey, hey no! Leave! Go away!" she tried to call to them. "HEY! DISPERSE!" she shouted, finally getting to them and causing them to leave. She smiled to herself slightly, thinking that it was about time for her best friends to get together. Only the whole school had been waiting for them since freshman year!

~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Sam, Sam, SAM STOP!" Freddie called desperately as he ran through the hallways, chasing the blond headed demon. His blond headed demon.

"NO! YOU WANT ME TO GO DIE AND MAYBE I WILL!" she yelled back. She could tell that the tech nerd was getting closer. Her tech nerd. She stopped in her tracks, searching for a fast escape. She smiled when she saw the only place no boy would ever dare to go (A/N Really, me and a friend took a guy's cell phone into this place and he didnt go in, think you can guess where Sam's going?). She rushed into the girl's bathroom and ran to lock herself in a stall. Freddie had watched the whole thing, stoping momentarily to think "Dammit, she just had to choose the girls' bathroom!"

"SAM! C'MON!" he yelled pounding on the door.

"NNNNNO!" she called back stubbornly. Freddie sighed and did the thing that would get him a kick to the balls if any other girls were in there: he went inside the girls' bathroom.

"Sam, don't make me go into that stall." he warned, knowing that it was her since it was the only closed stall door.

"Pfffft, I'd like to see you try Benson." she teased, giggling slightly. Freddie sighed once again and went into the neighboring stall and began to climb. He grunted as he hoisted himself up and over the dividing wall and jumped down to Sam.

"Ha, I win this time Puckett!" he called. Sam slapped him and turned around. "Aw, Sam, I really am sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know. Please forgive me?" he pleaded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Pwetty pwease Sammy." he begged, resting his head on her shoulder. She glared at him but her expression soon began to crack. She was soon in a fit of giggles as she turned around. Only then did the twon notice the close proximity. Sam began to blush darkly, so to hide, she did what any other (minus Melanie) Puckett would do: she tried to slap him again. Freddie caught her wrists and held them tightly, stopping any of her movements but bringing her closer. They laughed as she struggled against his grip, both unaware of their closeness. That is, until the laughing died down. Freddie's milk chocolate eyes met with Sam's icy mixture of blues eyes. As they stared into each others eyes, they simultaniously began to lean. It didn't take long for the lips to mesh together in the most amazing way. The moved their lips together easily, naturally. Freddie gently slide his tongue across Sam's lip, asking for her permission. Sam smirked into the kiss and pressed her lips into a tight line. Freddie slightly growled, but managed to push his way into her mouth. He tasted every inch of her, while she did the same to him. But the need for air soon came to them and they broke apart, panting.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Freddie asked smirking. Sam rolled her eyes and kissed him again quickly. She smiled a genuine smile at him before opening the stall door and walking out. "Hey Puckett!" Freddie called to her, causing her to stop just feet from the door. she turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I hate you." he said lovingly with a wide smile.

"I hate you too." Sam said with a giggle and a smile. Then the pair left together, only to be trapped by Carly seconds after.


	4. Silly LoveHate Songs

**(Hey! Another one is up! whooooo! hope you like it! bonus cookie points to who ever can name both songs!)**

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper, on paper we're a disaste.  
>I'm drivin' you crazy, it's my little game!<em>

I listened to my favorite song as it blasted through my earbuds. I shook my leg to the beat as I read through my favorite magezine, _Seventeen. _

_I push you, you push back, two opposites so alike that, everyday's a rollercoaster and I'm a bump you'll never get over!_

I sighed, this song was so perfect. Perfect for the relationship Freddie and I shared. But it had gotten so strange lately. Whenever we would start fighting, one of us, either Freddie or myself, would pull the other into a heated kiss.

"Hey Sam, whatcha listening to?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall give you a mini heart attack. I hadn't even noticed Freddie entering the iCarly studio, that's the only reason I jumped. Well that and Freddie pulled my ear buds out, right at my favorite, most true part of the song.

_It's a love, hate relationship! You say you can't handle it,  
>but there's no way to stop this now.<br>So shut up and kiss me!  
>Kick, scream, and call it quits,<br>you're just so full of it!  
>And it's too late, to shut your mouth.<br>So shut up and kiss me!_

I quickly pressed pause on my PearPod and looked down to hide my blush. Well... This is embarassing...

"Hm, so is that what you think Sam?" Freddie said with a smirk. I glared at him and snatched his own PearPod (that was hanging out of his pocket) and pressed play on the paused song.

_I've got on that shirt she hates, and I know that face she'll make,  
>and even though it hurts, she's me favorite pain.<br>She never drives her car,  
>she drives me crazy.<br>She ran out of gas and somehow I'm to blame.  
>I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town,<br>and leave a trail of roses, that lead back home (so come back home).  
>She'kk pick a fight for no good reason, she knows I'll never leave.<br>I love her half to death, but  
>she's killing me.<em>

I cocked an eyebrow as I hit the pause button.

"So this is what you think of me?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"No, well maybe- I mean- of course not! How cou-" he was rambling, so I cut him off with a kiss. Problem was was that he then wrapped his strong, sexy arms around me and kept me close. Our lips moved together simultaniously, that is, until I gently nibbled on his lip. He gasped/moaned into the kiss and I smirked. I could feel him tighten his grip on my waist, and I gasped slightly. He took the opportunity to slip his warm, moist tongue into my mouth. I held back a moan- where did he learn to kiss like this? I pulled away due to my lack of air. Our foreheads pressed together as we panted.

"I meant every word of mine." I said quietly. He chuckled and gently kissed the tip of my nose.

"So did I." he siad before connecting our lips again.


	5. The Story of the Sore Throat

**_Yay another chapter! Sorry I took so long! well, R/R! Enjoy!_**

Did you know that being sick sucks? Like sucks royal monkey balls? Yeah, well I do. Want to know how? It's because I'M SICK! Yeah, sick. Not as bad as I was after I licked that swing set or Missy gave me rancid chocolate, but I couldn't talk. My throat felt like a desert that was on fire that had little lizards with their little lizard claws crawling around. And that's just when I would take a breath, don't even get me started on what would happen when I attempted to talk. Right now, I'm laying on Carly's couch watching a play that our friends at Hollywood Arts made. I had recorded it when we first saw and fell in love.

"Knock, knock. Oops, I'm coming in." Fredward called walking in. I sat up and looked over to him.

"Hey Sam, what's going down?" he asked while taking a seat next to me. I pointed to the T.V. Freddie's eyebrows knit together as he contemplated why I wasn't talking.

"Why isn't Sammy talking to me?" he asked, pouting slightly. I fought back a laugh, he looked so cute! Like a confused puppy! I pointed to my throat then the oven in Carly's kitchen. He looked back and forth between me and the oven a few times before his eyebrows shot up and I swear you could hear the click in his head.

"Ooooooooh, your throat hurts." He said and I nodded. I patted his head with a sarcastic look on my face that said "vewy good Fweddie." I again almost laughed at his reaction. Only he would understand my expressions like that. Well, he should, he is my boyfriend! Now that you know that, you wont be overly shocked when I tell you what he's doing now. He's leaning over, right now. I blushed and put up my hand, once again trying not to laugh when his lips touched my palm. He pulled back with an appalled look. I smiled apologetically and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't I get to kiss you?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders. I wagged my finger at him and pointed at my neck again.

"You really think that I'll get sick if we kiss?" he asked, looking a little sad. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What if I don't care if I get sick?" Freddie challenged, leaning in again. I shook my head and smiled evilly as I held up my hand again. Freddie pulled back and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out, and let me tell you, that was either a very good or very bad idea. Depends on how you look at it, because while my tongue was stuck out, Freddie took the chance to kiss me. I really should have expected that. He sucked on my tongue gently and used his to open my mouth. He slipped his warm tongue into my mouth and I soon got control of myself. I put my hand on the back of Freddie's neck as our tongues wrestled for dominance. I usually won, but Fredward was getting harder to beat. Plus I'm sick, which might explain why I lost today. That's right, Freddie's tongue managed to pin mine down. Then he slightly slid tip of his tongue along the roof of my mouth, causing shivers to run down my spine. When we pulled away due to lack of air, I smacked his shoulder.

"What?" he asked smirking a little. I glared at him, trying not to smile, but failing sadly. I leaned against him again.

"Oh, hey, where's Carly?" he asked and I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen her all day. I shrugged and leaned up to kiss Freddie's neck.

"EW EW EW! NOOOOO!" Carly yelled as she ran back up the stairs.

"Oh, there's Carly." I rasped as Freddie laughed.


End file.
